Modern Day Monterey to 15th Century England
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: The crew of the Dread are time traveling pirates from the 15th century. Once every four years, they can choose one place in time to go to and stay there for a day. What happens when they accidentally take someone from the future back with them? Can the two girls they accidentally capture get home? Or must they stay in 15th century England as prisoners for four whole years?
1. The Northern Star

Plot: The crew of the Dread are time traveling pirates from the 15th century. Once every four years, they can choose one place in time to go to and stay there for a day. What happens when they accidentally take someone from the future back with them? Can the two girls they accidentally capture get home? Or must they stay in 15th century England, prisoners of a pirate crew, for four whole years?

Rating: K+ but may go up

Word Total: 2,673

* * *

"Yo ho," Will murmured as he stepped off the port.

"What?" Robin asked. He followed Will's gaze. "Yo ho," he repeated. "Ladies," Will said, winking as the two girls walked by. One giggled.

"That's not what I meant," Robin said. He pointed past the girls. Will looked, and his eyes widened.

"Where are you two from?" one of the girls asked. "England," Robin said with a crisp accent. He heard the other girl swoon, but his mind was otherwise occupied by the sight before him.

"Care to escort a couple of girls like us to the nearest hotel?" the one who had swooned asked. She smiled sweetly at Will. Will pushed her away as he walked toward the object of their distraction.

"Now that's a boat," Robin breathed, following Will as they walked toward the huge black ship. The girl who had fallen got up and glared at them, then looked at the other girl. With an agreed nod, they both walked away.

" _The Northern Star_ ," Will read off the side of the ship. He blinked, awestruck. "Who would own a ship like this?"

"We would," Robin said, nudging him. A mischievous grin settled itself on Will''s face. "Aye, we would."

As they dodged stands of food and jewelery and odd trinkets, Robin ran over the plan. They neared the ship and from beside him, Will whistled under his breath. He rubbed his hands together. "What's the plan?" he asked. Robin eyed their surroundings. They were in a town square, and several people had flocked to see the black beauty. "I say we pull a twelve-twenty and join the show," he said. Will mulled over this for a moment. He nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Should we go back to the Dread and tell her crew what we're doing?"

"Probably best," Robin replied. He nodded at a nearby officer, who nodded back. Robin slowly slipped back into the crowd, and Will walked towards the boat. He saw that they were giving tours, and joined one that was just walking up to the deck.

"Rumor has it that William Dread once sailed this ship. His soul still haunts it, even to this day," the tour guide said. Will smirked as a sudden cold wind blew over the group. They all shivered, and a little boy raised his hand.

"Are there any portraits of William?" he asked the guide. The guide was about to answer, but Will beat him to the punch.

"A pirate never has his portrait painted, lad. Especially not the good ones. If he were to be recognized outside his hometown, he couldn't pillage or plunder now, could he?"

The tour guide frowned. "Perhaps _you_ would like to lead us?" he asked. Will grinned. "Happy to," he replied, stepping to the front. The guide glared at him, but fell back into the group.

Meanwhile, Robin had the rest of the crew of the _Dread_ all on the docks. "When the time comes, we'll tie up the _Star_ and take her out of here, aye?" he said. "Aye," the crew chorused back. Robin nodded. "Remember, lads, we only get one chance, then we must wait another four years. We do it right, or we don't do it at all."

They nodded again, and Robin led them to the square and waited for Will's signal.

"And this would be the captain's quarters," Will said. He exhaled slowly, and ran a hand down the wooden wall. "Hello gorgeous," he murmured. With a cough, he continued. "The captain usually slept and ate here, but sometimes, if he was in a good mood, he'd join the rest of the crew to eat. Don't laugh, but this was also known as the Poop Cabin. The deck above us was known as the Poop Deck."

A bell rang, and a voice came from outside the ship.

"Attention all cast members. Please report to the costume room for the show in five minutes. Thank you."

Will bowed, ignoring the snickers that had come from his previous statement. "This is where I must bid you adieu, ladies, gentlemen, and young children. I shall see you around."

He slid past the group and went up on the deck. He went down the ramp and followed a few other cast members to a room. He scanned the crowd and gestured to Robin, who muttered something to the rest of the crew and nodded back.

A few minutes later, Will had changed into a pirate costume. He looked over at a boy a little younger than him(every male younger than him qualified as a boy to Will). "So what exactly is this?" he asked, gesturing to the garments. The boy grabbed a paper and showed it to Will. "You must be new. This was labeled 'new guy', so... just memorize the highlighted parts. You have three hours."

"Are there any others labeled 'new guy'?" Will asked as the door opened to reveal Robin. The boy shook his head. "No, but here's an extra copy for Blackbeard. The man who's playing him hasn't shown up, and we might not need your part, so I guess you can be the understudy."

"Many thanks, lad," Will said, taking both papers. He handed one to Robin as he walked past. "Three hours. Memorize it."

Robin nodded. Will walked over to the door. He opened the door and looked at the crew, who all looked at him expectantly. He lifted his hand and put up three fingers.

 _Three hours._

The crew nodded and dispersed quickly.

"Let's get to it," Will said, sitting on a nearby bench. He flipped through the packet and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Amelia had a dreamy look on her face as she crashed into a tree for the third time that day. Her friend rolled her eyes. "We don't even know their names, Melia. And they were total jerks."

" _Cute_ jerks, Sage. You have to admit they were cute."

"Cute is not the word I would use," Sage replied, shaking her head in disgust as she remembered the two boys who had been so rude. Amelia frowned as she bumped into another tree. "Ow."

"We _are_ going to see the pirate recreation, right?" Sage asked, changing the subject. "Of course," was Amelia's reply. "I saw we get dressed up."

"We always do," Sage said. She shed her jacket and tied it around her waist, looking at the costume shops surrounding the area. People crowded the doors, and in one store she saw a long line sneaking it's way all around the block. She sucked in a breath, then let it out. "Amelia, I'm not good with crowds. Can we-" she was cut off as Amelia dragged her to a dress store.

"You say that every year. And every year, it's the same. We always end up getting captured by Blackbeard."

"That's because Blackbeard is always played by your Uncle Simon. Besides, it's not every year. Last year, he captured this one lady in a green dress and-"

Once again, Sage was interrupted. But this time, it was by a man wearing all black. He crashed into her, causing both of them to fall over.

"Apologies, lass," the man said in the same accent as the two jerks had earlier. He stood and reached out a hand to help her up. She waved it away and got up on her own. "Yuh-huh."

The man stepped back and looked at Amelia with a smile. She smiled back.

"What are two fine ladies like you doing here?" he asked. Sage was about to snap back, but Amelia replied first.

"We're here for the Fair," she said. "I'm Amelia and this is- ow!"

Sage had just elbowed Amelia in the stomach. "My name is not of your concern," she snapped. Surprise flickered in his eyes for a moment, but it quickly settled and he bowed. "Terribly sorry. My name is Stuart."

"So?" Sage asked. She grabbed Amelia's arm and began walking away. "Come on, Melia. Suddenly crowds don't bother me so much."

As they walked away, Stuart smirked. "Jackson," he said to a bystander. The person perked up at the sound of his name. "Aye, Stuart?" he asked.

"Tell Will we've found our targets."

"Aye, sir. Will we be releasing them before we take off?"

"Of course, Jackson. We never keep captors captive in places like this. Now, off you go."

They boy nodded and ran off in the direction they had last seen William.

 _Three Hours Later..._

Robin read over the highlighted points, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As the bell rang once more, he grabbed the bandana that was next to him and stood. The show was about to start.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd that had gathered, Amelia fidgeted in her blue dress. Sage rolled her eyes as the bell finished it's last chime. "I thought _you_ were the one who looked forward to these things," she said. Amelia frowned. "Well, yeah, but I'm kind of looking forward to this year's show."

Sage was about to ask her why, but the lights that had lit up the square dimmed, and a spotlight lit up the ship. A chubby man stood by a microphone, and smiled and waved as pictures were taken. He finally began talking.

"I'm glad you all could make it out here this fine evening," he said. "Has everyone been having a good time?"

"Yes," the crowd chorused. He smiled. "Great. As the mayor, I'd like to formally welcome you to the fifth annual Pirate Recreational Show!" he stepped off the boat as the cheers died down and the soft sound of waves filled the air. A man in Blackbeard's costume stepped onto the stage and fixated the audience with a captivating glare.

"Tonight, lads, we take back what was once ours!" he shouted, holding up a fist. The rest of his 'crew' did the same. He smirked. "Those scurvy landlubbers will forever regret pillaging the dreaded Blackbeard," he muttered. His voice echoed through the square. He looked down at the crowd and grabbed a rope hanging nearby. He swung down. "But first..." he said, his gaze sweeping over the people.

"We shall take something of theirs. Something precious..."

His gaze settled on Sage and Amelia. Sage took a step back. "Amelia, I don't think that's your uncle," she whispered. The man stepped forward quickly and tied their wrists together, then yanked on the rope. A pulley system lifted them up, and he stepped up the gangplank. "If anyone comes after us, we'll scuttle their ship, take them captive, put them at rope's end, and make em' walk the plank," he threatened. Suddenly thunder rumbled, and fake rain poured onto the ship. The man looked surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and turned to the others.

"Take those wenches and put them below decks. Batten down the hatches! Furl the sails!"

Robin, with the bandana tied around his forehead, stood. "Cap'n, should we tie ourselves to the mast so none of us are swept overboard?"

"Aye, lad." Will turned to the rest of the 'crew'. "Listen to the deckhand, me hearties! Tie yerselves to the mast so none of ya are swept into Davy Jones' Locker."

As the girls were put below deck and the men 'tied' themselves to the mast, some shoveled water out, soaking the crowd. They enjoyed this, though, and cheered when the fake storm finally stopped.

"Land ahoy!" someone called, and Will looked up to see the lookout in the crow's nest. As a fake island was carted out, he jumped and landed on it, then marched into the crowd.

"You!" he snarled at a boy as the crowd parted to see. The boy looked scared, and then Will felt something was put in his hand. He grabbed it, then glared. "Are you the only one living on this island?"

"I don't know!" the kid said, looking a little scared. Will growled something and went back to the ship. As everyone watched the other 'pirates' make camp, he threw the invisible item over the prow, then tied it in a knot. He got back up on the ship and raised the gangplank, much to the other actor's confusion.

"Now!" Will shouted. From different points in the crowd, the crew of the _Dread_ all began pulling towards the ocean. The _Northern Star,_ on it's wheels made for easier transport, began to move.

"Gangway!" Robin called from the prow. "Get out of the way!"

Everyone scattered, and the _Dread_ let the _Northern Star_ slide into the water. They all cheered, and Will hung down a rope to let the rest of them up.

"Success!" Robin grinned, helping Stuart and Jackson aboard. "We've done it!"

"Let's get out of here," Stuart said. He looked over at the awestruck faces of the crowd. "I think the officers will be showing up soon."

Will quickly tied the invisible rope into a lasso, then flung it to the prow of the _Dread_ (It was a useful trick he'd picked up somewhere in Texas four years back). He grinned. "Open yer deadlights, men. We've done it."

Little did he know that, right below his feet, Sage and Amelia were still struggling against the ropes. "Are we moving?" Amelia asked. Sage, for once, looked scared. "We may be," she realized. Suddenly there was a _boom!_ and cheers from the deck. Both girls flinched. Suddenly, bright light flickered into the cabin. There was the sound of footsteps.

"Help!" Amelia called. A lantern came closer to them, and then they could see...

"Stuart?" Amelia asked. Stuart nearly shouted in surprise. "Amelia?" he said in disbelief. His face paled. "Not good," he said, running back up the stairs.

 _"Cap'n, we have a problem,"_ the girls heard.

 _"What is it, Stuart?"_

 _"Come look."_

More footsteps came, and then the same jerk from earlier was staring at them. His mouth fell slightly open. "This is addled," he groaned. "We've been told time and time again not to bring anyone back, and yet..."

"Jerk," Sage grumbled. She looked over at Amelia, who's face was turning green. "Can you guys release us now? Amelia's getting... wait. Are we actually out to sea?"

"Aye," Stuart said sheepishly. He unveiled a pocketknife and cut them loose. Amelia quickly ran up the stairs and hung over the side, heaving her lunch into the sea. She stopped and looked around, then hurled once more and looked up again. She closed her eyes. "We're not in Monterrey," she said, turning to face Sage who had come up behind her. "We. Aren't. In. Monterrey."

"I noticed," Sage said, folding her arms over the rail and watching the horizon. "Which would be impossible, considering we've only been sailing for a minute or two."

"Actually," the man said, coming over to join them, "We've been sailing for a few hundreds of years. In reverse, of course."

"Who are you?" Amelia asked before beginning to hurl again.

"Apologies. My name is William Dread, but people around here tend to call me Captain."

"Dread? As in, the pirate who once sailed the _Northern Star_?"

"I hope that by once you mean presently. Welcome to the fifteenth century."


	2. A Different Horizon

**Okay, so the layout of this story will be much more different from my other stories. Chapter one was about Sage and Amelia, who are now in 15th century England with William, Robin, Stuart, Jackson, and the rest of the crew. That plot will pick up in chapter 3. For this chapter, it is about how the Northern Star came to be and how the pirates became time travelers. Every even numbered chapter will contain 3 different points of view, featuring a younger version of everyone. If it's confusing, just read the chapter. If it's still confusing, leave a review or PM me.**

 **It may be quite a while before I update this story again. So..here's a tiny bit less than 2000 words for ya.**

 **JustAHeadacheWaitingToHappen: I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

1

Stuart

To say the day started ordinary would've been an understatement. It was ridiculously boring. Sixteen days of floating around in the middle of the ocean left us starving, dehydrated, and aggravated. Two of us had died, and I had heard murmurings of mutiny. Fat lot of good that would do them. We'd still be in the middle of the sea, starving and  
thirsty. That particular day, the sun was beating down on our backs and I was sitting on a crate. No one spoke, and the weather looked fine. We were not moving, and we rocked gently back and forth. Half of us were snoozing, but the other half were attempting to keep busy. We'd heard nothing from the captain all day. It was late afternoon  
when someone finally said something.  
"Twelve shillings for the one who bests me," I heard. Turning to look, I saw a slim man holding a sword and facing the half that was on deck. No one stepped up, knowing that Gregory Jackson was by far the best swordsman on the ship. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him chuckle and sheath his sword. "Thought not."

"And what about me?" came another voice. This was a strongly built man. He looked at the others. "Twenty shillings to him that can beat me hand to hand," he said. There were a few murmurs. Of all the crew, Franklin Aadams was definitely the strongest.  
"I didn't think so," he smirked. There was silence for a moment, and then I heard footsteps gradually approaching.

"Oi. And what of you, lad?" someone asked. I looked up into the face of Sam Dalna. He was perhaps the oldest crew member. I stared at him for a moment.  
"What would you be doing on a ship like this?"  
"Same that I was yesterday, Sam," I groaned. "Waiting for us to hit port so I can get off this blasted ship."  
"It'd be a few days before that occurs, mate," he laughed. I shrugged. "One can hope."  
We both gave dark chuckles; this had been an ongoing conversation for almost two weeks now. And for almost two weeks, it was the same. The old man walked away, and I went back to being extremely bored, as opposed to just bored. The rest of the crew had begun quiet conversation, but it was mostly reruns from days before. Discussions  
to be had had been had, and nothing new had happened in the past two weeks.  
Nevertheless, I picked up bits and pieces.

"We be acting tonight...what hit em'."  
"...lad know?"  
"...kill him."  
Well, apparently these two weren't going to be bored tonight. I saw that it was Gregory, Franklin, and a few others who were speaking. If only I knew what awaited us that night. I could've spared them the trouble.  
About an hour later, there was a creaking sound as the hatch opened and out crawled a skinny lad, no older than I. He walked towards me and sat down.  
"Have you heard the news?" he asked. "We're takin over tonight."  
Ah. So that's what they'd been talking about. The whispers of mutiny had been true. I thought about warning the captain, but even if I did, the greater half of the crew was in on it. They'd take the captain and I down easily.  
"I know you don't like it," the boy, whose name was Jackson Randler, began, looking out across the sea, "But if we're going to survive, we'll need a new captain." I yawned. "We'll still be lost at sea," I pointed out, following his gaze to the far horizon. He shrugged. "Aye, but at least we'll be looking."  
"And what exactly do you intend to find?"  
"Fresh food and water. Land. People," he said, squinting as the setting sun came into view. Our stomachs growled at the same time. "I'll stay below decks while you men do your, 'thing'," I said. "I do not want to get involved in mutiny."  
"We won't kill him," Jackson said. "We'll just throw him overboard."  
"About the same," I said, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to sleep. If you fail, I had no part in this. If you succeed, I had no part in this. Aye?"  
"Aye. You got it."  
I made my way down and climbed onto my hammock. The ship swayed, rocking the hammock gently and slowly lulling me to sleep.

2

William

"Mutiny? Are you sure?" I asked my friend Robin Resnal. He nodded, motioning for me to drop my voice to a murmur. "Aye, Will. Mutiny. I heard that Gregory and Franklin are leading it. Should we warn Daniel?"  
Daniel Pratt was the captain of the Expeditioner. Robin was my best friend.  
"Do you know how many other crewmates are in on it?" I questioned. Robin winced. "More than half the crew."  
"And the other half?"  
"Too scared to fight back or join the mutiny. Daniel probably shouldn't have hired them."  
"Probably not. Have you seen Daniel recently?"  
"No. Did you check the Poop Cabin?"  
"I prefer the term Captain's Quarters, and yes," I replied. "It's as if he disappeared."  
"That's impossible," Robin said. "When was the last time you saw him?"  
"Last night. He said something about 'it being time,' and 'I'll have to prepare.' I don't know what he was talking about."  
"Knowing him, we'll probably figure it out soon." Robin said.  
"Very soon," I added. We looked over as footsteps came down the stairs. It was a young crewmate named Stuart. Neither Robin nor I knew much about him, but he only brushed past us and climbed into a hammock. I looked at Robin, who shrugged. "I think  
he's neutral," he whispered. "Neither side."  
"From what you've said, I think the smaller part of the crew is 'neutral'," I muttered back. "Do you know when it's supposed to happen?"  
"Tonight, I believe."  
"We must defend the captain, and convince him to make port as soon as possible."  
"Don't you think I haven't tried?" A new voice joined the hushed conversation. Robin and I turned to see none other that Daniel himself.  
"Captain!" we both said, surprised. He held a finger to his mouth, motioning for us to stay quiet. "Aye," he said.  
"Where've you been?" I asked. "The crew's planning mutiny and we haven't seen you all day!"  
"I know. Listen. There are two other boys on this ship, Stuart and Jackson."  
"Jackson is a part of the mutiny," Robin said. "Stuart is over there." He gestured to the boy who was snoring softly. Daniel squinted towards him, it getting harder and harder to see in the dim light.  
"I need you to wake him up, then go find Jackson and bring them both to me. I have a plan for you four. Go, quickly."  
Robin and I turned to each other. "I'll grab Stuart. You get Jackson," I said. He nodded and walked up to the deck. I walked past Daniel to the young boy in the hammock.  
"Stuart," I hissed. He murmured something and shifted. "Geez, you're like sleeping beauty," I groaned, shaking his shoulders.  
"Wake up!"  
He blinked his eyes open, yawning. "What do you want?" he grumbled, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. "Captain Daniel wants to have a word with you," I said. Stuart sighed and sat up, sliding out of the hammock.  
"Why?"  
"The ship isn't soundproof, lad. I know you know about the mutiny."  
Now Stuart was wide awake. "I swear, I didn't do it," he said. "I only heard about it from  
somebody else. Please don't throw me overboard," he pleaded. I smirked. "I don't think you should worry about that, mate."  
"Well, what should I worry about?"  
"We're about to find out."

3  
Robin

"I didn't do it!" Jackson protested, squrming in my grasp. Though I was 3 years his elder, he was still very strong. "Aye, but you were planning to," I said. "Besides, you may not  
actually be in trouble." Jackson stopped squirming, and I dragged him below deck.  
"We're all here, Captain," William said, standing next to a scared-looking Stuart.  
"Good," Captain Daniel said. He held a lamp, and turned it brighter.  
"How long have you been on the Expeditioner, lads?" he asked.  
"Almost 4 years, sir," Stuart answered. It was the same for all of us.  
"Okay. Listen, I'm not exactly who I told you I was. Aye, my name is Daniel, but I am not a pirate. I was born hundreds of years away, on an island called Hawaii."  
"Years? Don't you mean leagues?" William asked. To our surprise, Daniel shook his head. "I meant years. Now, I need to hold your attention, so no questions.

"Long ago, nearly twenty-eight years ago, I was a young lad at the age of ten. I lived on an island called Hawaii. We had boxes that you could communicate with other people from, and more boxes where people would spread the news, instead of by hand or mail."

"One day, a giant ship sailed into the docks. The pirates aboard said they were here to pillage and plunder whatever we had. While they were busy, I snuck aboard.

"You see, lads, as a child I had a very odd infatuation with pirates. So I wanted to see how legit this was. About half an hour later, and I was below deck. I heard a boom, and when I stepped above, we were no longer in Hawaii. We were in the middle of the ocean, somewhere."  
"What happened?" Jackson asked as Daniel paused. Daniel stared at him. "The ship had gone back in time several hundred years, and I ended up here."

The three boys all looked at each other, then started laughing. "Right. Sure you did."

"I'll prove it," Daniel said. "I became the captain after a while, and the captain must wait for twenty-eight years before they can go to a time and stay there forever. But, they must leave a captain in their stead. In a few hours' time, the day will come that I can go back to my own time. I will need to appoint a new captain. I have decided to choose one of you."  
We were still laughing, but it was much quieter now that we realized he wanted one of us to be the new captain.

"Why do none of the other crew members know about this? Surely you must have gone back in time before," William asked.  
"Aye, I have. But not one person on the ship, aside from myself and Sam Dalna, have been here for more than four years. He has sworn to secrecy."  
"Why four years?" Stuart asked. Daniel shrugged. "Something about the first captain discovering it on his fourth birthday, I don't know. But I do know that you must prepare yourselves. For it won't be long until you will look to the horizon, and it will be a different one."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be back to Sage and Amelia. Don't be afraid to leave a review!  
**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
